In general, an earset is a device for voice reception and transmission combining an earphone (speaker) and a microphone (mic), which is wire or wireless connected to electronic devices such as an MP3 player and a mobile phone so that sound or voice is received or transmitted via a user's ear or a mouth.
An earset with a usual form separately has a speaker that outputs sound is inserted into a user's ear and a microphone that is arranged in the vicinity of a user's mouth; in other words, a speaker and a microphone are arranged apart. An earset having the usual form above is widely used due to its convenience that a user freely use his or her both hands even if the earset is in the bag or pocket, enabling the user to listen to music or make a call even in such situation.
However, an earset with a usual form cannot clearly deliver sound to its user in cases such as a noisy environment or situations where a user moves his or her body so that an earphone in the ear is removed or the microphone is shaken.
To resolve those issues, an integrated earset to deliver sound clearly in a noisy surrounding due to its form where both a speaker and a microphone are inserted into the ear has been disclosed.
FIG. 1 is a schematic composition of an integrated earset in accordance with an existing embodiment.
As shown in FIG. 1, an integrated earset 1 comprises a speaker 3 and a microphone 4 within a case 2 inserted into a user's ear. A connector 5 connected to an end of a cable 6 is coupled with an electronic device 7, and a speaker 3 and a microphone 4 are electrically connected with a cable 6. Thus, a speaker 3 outputs sound to a user's external auditory canal, and the sound generated from a user's mouth is transformed into a postelectrical signals being delivered into a microphone 4 via an external auditory canal and is delivered to an electrical device 7.
However, the integrated earset 1 also has an echoing or howling effect due to inflow of external noise into the inside of a case 2, or an interference by a speaker 3 or a microphone 4 or an oscillation within the case 2 occurs, thus reducing the sound quality.